The Colonel (Spirit)
The Colonel (real name: George Armstrong Custer) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 6th animated feature film, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (sometimes called Spirit), despite his small role as the majority of Spirit's scenes focus on him with the Cimmaron horses, Rain, or Little Creek with him. He was voiced by James Cromwell who later played Robert Callaghan. History Background The Colonel (who is loosely based off of the real life Colonel George Custer because of similar appearance and behavior) is the commander of a cavalry battalion (presumably the 7th cavalry which is what Custer commanded). Like most Americans expanding the west, he is xenophobic towards Native Americans and believes America is destined to dominate all off the Western areas of North America. First Confrontation He met Spirit after his men brought him to his army base. Despite the mustang's wild behavior, the Colonel ordered his men to break him; but all attempts failed. The Colonel orders Spirit to be tied to a post and denied food and water for three days as punishment for defiance. During those three days, the Colonel was introduced to Little Creek, a Lakota tribesman who was caught stealing supplies and weapons from the base. He had him tied up to a post with no food for three days as well. When Spirit's three days were up, the Colonel tried to break him himself, and he almost succeeded. But Spirit gained his confidence back and threw the Colonel off. Enraged, the Colonel tried to kill Spirit with a Colt Revolver, but Little Creek saved Spirit and they, along with the Cavalry horses, escaped. Second Confrontation The Colonel and his men got more horses and launched a surprise attack on a Lakota Village in an attempt to drive them off their land so that America could claim the land. Unbeknownst to the Colonel, the village he was attacking was Little Creek's village. Little Creek confronted the Colonel, but his horse Rain (whom Spirit had strong feelings for) was shot by the Colonel. The Colonel then tried to kill Little Creek, but Spirit knocked the Colonel off his horse. The Colonel was surprised at Spirit's coincidental reappearance. Final Confrontation and Redemption He and his Cavalry unit tracked Spirit to the Grand Canyon after the mustang destroyed the Northern Pacific Railway when he found out it was going to invade his homeland. This time the Colonel wanted Spirit dead, not broken. After a dangerous chase, Spirit and Little Creek escaped by literally jumping over the Grand Canyon. This act amazed the Colonel, and at that moment, he knew he had lost for good. One of his men tried to shoot Spirit, but the Colonel stopped him. Both exchanged nods of recognition and the Colonel left quietly with his men. Gallery TheColonel.jpg|The Colonel's Evil Grin The Colonel (Spirit).JPG Trivia *He was voiced by James Cromwell, who also portrayed Captain Dudley Smith, Warden Hazen and Robert Callaghan. *Although he is the main villain, he has little screen time. Category:Male Category:Military Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hunters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains